An Embarrassing Situation
by Collateral-Damage666
Summary: Kazuo finds himself in a awkward spot when his student asks him a very... peculiar question.


It was spring. Izanami had always like spring, but she never knew why. Maybe it was the flowers, or the baby birds that tried to flutter around, or maybe it was the fact that it was not cold as hell or so hot it seemed to make your skin melt right off of your bones. Whatever it was, spring always put Izanami in an unexplainable good mood, especially on the first day.

Today was that day. The first day that people put on their spring clothes, the day were people finally crawled out from their houses and got around to doing something other than watching TV or lying under their kotatsu with their cat as their only companion.

They had received no missions for the day, same with Kakashi's team, so they all decided to go out and eat lunch. Provided that the teachers paid for it of course. They had agreed after much begging from their students but everyone knew that Kakshi would bail out on them last second, saying he suddenly had an important place he needed to be or he some documents he had to look over and turn in right that second. Which, of course, would leave Kazuo and Yamato to pay for all of it.

Upon request from Izanami, more like threatening, they sat at a table outside of the restaurant where they could watch the passersby and ear their food in the sunlight as Izanami had noticed that she was getting paler than she usually was. Kakashi, like usual, ate his food in a matter of seconds when no one was looking.

They sat their food in silence except for the occasional grumbling from Naruto, complaining that they hadn't gone to Ichiraku for ramen, which was accompanied by yelling from Sakura, Yamato telling him to shut up and behave, a sigh from Kakashi, and a sly laugh from Sai.

Izanami and Kazuo, however, sat in an awkward silence, slowly eating their food and sipping on their tea. Kazuo was trying, and failing, to ignore the others, while Izanami's attention was on something else entirely. Two women were across the street talking to each other. One was noticeably pregnant while the other was carrying a baby. Izanami sat and watched as they talked and laughed, making strange faces at the baby and holding their hand over the other woman's stomach to feel the baby inside of her.

Finally, Izanami spoke.

"Hey, Sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Well, what is it?"

"Um… well… where do babies come from?"

Kazuo coughed on the tea he had been drinking, spitting the rest out that hadn't made it to his throat yet. He kept coughing and she waited patiently for the fit to pass.

"What?" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

She scrunched her eyebrows, "You heard me. Where do babies come from?"

"Um, well… um," He babbled, looking to the others for support. They had all looked away except for Naruto, who gave him a thumbs up, just waiting for him to fall on his face.

He looked back at Izanami, his cheeks inflamed. She sat there, waiting for his answer.

"Um, well you see… when a man and woman… well it doesn't have to be a man and woman it could be… lets not make this more confusing. When a man and woman love each other they… um… they… they…" His face was growing redder and redder by the second.

He opened his mouth, probably to blabber some more and make a greater fool of himself, but was interrupted by Izanami. She started laughing, first quietly, trying to hide it behind her hand be it continued to grow until she was doubled over, tears streaming down her face from the eye that didn't have an eye patch over it. Kazuo just stared in shock.

"I was just joking!" She finally choked out, wiping away the tears, a huge grin on her face. His jaw dropped and he nearly dropped his cup of tea. Behind him everyone also stared in surprise. They had never seen her this happy before, let alone laughing until she cried.

"Oh, god. That was great. You should have seen the look on your face," She drank the rest of her tea and set it down on the table, "Well, see you guys later. I have to go shopping for something. And here, Sensei, here's some money to help pay for lunch because you just made my day."

She placed the money on the table in front of him, but he made no move to take it, just stared at her in shock as she walked away, her white hair blowing in the soft spring wind.


End file.
